


the third floor bathroom

by punkhale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Roommates, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What if she doesn’t like me?” Kira asked, tugging her suitcase down the hall, phone pressed against her ear. She was almost done moving everything into her new dorm room.<br/>“Don’t be ridiculous,” Lydia said. “Everyone likes you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the third floor bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** I'd love a "walked in on you while you were in the shower college au" with Malira.  <3

“What if she doesn’t like me?” Kira asked, tugging her suitcase down the hall, phone pressed against her ear. She was almost done moving everything into her new dorm room.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Lydia said. “Everyone likes you.”

“That’s not true.”

“Who doesn’t like you? Name one person.”

Kira bit her lip but didn’t say anything.

“Exactly,” said Lydia. “So stop worrying. I’m sure the two of you will get along fine. Now I have to go, my roommate is here.”

Kira sighed. “I wish _we_ were roommates, stupid housing department. Do you want to meet for dinner?”

“Six o’clock,” Lydia replied. “Talk to you later.”

Kira hung up her phone, stuffing it into one of her pockets, and came to stop in front of the last door of the right third floor hallway -316B. Her new home away from home.

She slid her card through the reader and pushed the door open, happy to deposit the suitcase by her bed. Her side of the room was in a state of disarray, things strewn about and half unpacked, but at least it was finally all there. She glanced over to the empty side of the room -her roommate still hadn’t shown up yet.

Despite Lydia’s words she was still nervous, was always nervous about meeting new people. No one was more painfully aware of how awkward she could be than Kira herself.

But she really needed to stop psyching herself out about it. Her and Lydia hadn’t managed to get into the same building let alone the same room and there was nothing she could do about it. So instead she pulled out her laptop and put on some upbeat music, dancing a little as she tried to organize her things.

Her books didn’t quite all fit on the top shelf of the desk and she ran out of hangers, but for the most part she had managed to make it into a comfortable enough looking space, although she definitely needed some more posters. By the time she was done with it all the other girl, Malia her housing letter had said, still hadn’t shown up. She considered waiting, had the brave thought of maybe inviting her to dinner, but when six o’clock rolled around and she still hadn’t shown, Kira gave up. Her stomach was growling and Lydia was waiting so she closed up the room and left for the dining hall.

\--

Lydia brought her roommate to dinner, a pretty brunette named Allison who smiled a lot and didn’t seem to mind Kira’s nervous rambling. Her and Lydia both invited her back to their room for a movie night but Kira declined.

“I really should see if my roommate has shown up.”

“I thought you were afraid to meet her?” Lydia asked.

Kira scrunched up her nose. “I am, but I have to eventually. Might as well get it over with. If I manage to embarrass myself horribly though I’ll give you a call and take you up on that movie.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Allison said with a reassuring smile. Kira appreciated her confidence as her own seemed to have run off on her.

The girls said their goodbyes and Kira made her way back to her dorm hall, trying not to think of all the horrible things that could go wrong. What if she said something weird and freaked the girl out? Or worse, what if her roommate turned out to be terrible? Kira had heard plenty of horror stories about freshman roommates. Or even _worse_ , what if her roommate turned out to be homophobic? What is she got creeped out sharing a room with a lesbian. Kira wasn’t prepared to keep that to herself. Would she be able to get a room reassignment? Would Lydia and Allison let her sleep on their floor for the rest of the semester?

She stood outside her room door and took a deep breath, steeling herself before swiping her card and going in.

There was no one in the room but the light was on and now her things weren’t the only stuff in the room. The other bed was made up in a pink and brown comforter with matching pillows, and the desk was a mess of books and cords. There was an X-Men poster on one wall and her closet was thrown open to show a mess of shoes and various pieces of clothing.

Kira sighed. Was she ever going to meet this roommate of hers?

She took some time to organize her desk, waiting to see if Malia would show up, but after ten minutes and nothing, Kira decided to just go take a shower and settle in for the night. The girl had to show up sometime.

The bathroom was down the hall and was shared between all the girls on her floor, but when Kira got there, shower shoes on, towel and bath caddy in hand, it was empty. It was steamed up though, like someone had just been in there and she had to admit she was relieved for the privacy. She was nervous about her first shower in a public bathroom, she’d never even used a high school gym shower, but she knew it was something she would have to get used to.

She picked the shower farthest away from the door, pulling back the curtain and promptly dropping her caddy.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry!” she cried as the girl she had just barged in on covered herself up with her towel, although not before Kira had gotten an eyeful. She was stunning, all curves and sun-tanned skin, and _dammit_ her brain did not need to go there.

Kira jumped back and tried to shut the shower curtain, cheeks burning as she stammered out more apologies. God she was such a freak, her first night and she was already embarrassing herself. There was no way she was going to live this down. All the girls in her hall were going to know she’d walked in on someone and think she was some kind of perv. Now she’d really have to go live with Lydia and Allison.

She was spitting out her seven millionth apology when the girl shoved the curtain back, fully dressed in sweatpants and a fitted tank top and Kira stopped. She was _smiling_.

“It’s okay,” the girl said, “it happens. I should have had my towel over the curtain rod or something.”

“I’m so embarrassed,” Kira said, burying her face in her hands.

“Don’t be, it’s not a big deal. I figure college and shared bathrooms only allow for so much modesty. I’m Malia by the way. You are?”

Kira peeked through her fingers to look at her. “Malia?” she squeaked. “Malia Tate?”

Malia cocked a brow at her. “Yes?”

“Oh god,” Kira groaned. “I’m Kira. Your roommate.”

Malia grinned wide like that was the best news she’d heard all day. “Awesome! I’m glad to finally meet you!”

“This isn’t the way I wanted us to meet,” Kira mumbled.

“I can walk in on you in the shower if it’ll make you feel better,” Malia suggested and it only half sounded like a joke. Kira opened and closed her mouth like a fish, not sure what to say to that. It’s not like she was _opposed_ to her gorgeous roommate being okay with seeing her naked, but she certainly hadn’t expected her to offer.

Malia picked up her shower caddy and towel and Kira moved out of the way to let her by. “Well, if you want me to, just let me know.”

Kira just stared at her wide-eyed as she left the bathroom, her mind buzzing. So that was her roommate...

It was going to be a good year.

 

**Author's Note:**

> come hang with me on [tumblr](http://punkhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
